1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular transmission assembly, and more particularly to a modular transmission assembly for an exercise bicycle, with which the user is able to readily have access to all the components such that maintenance is easy.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, an exercise bicycle is equipped with a transmission assembly fully enclosed inside a casing so that the overall appearance of the exercise bicycle is smooth and appealing. Although the appearance of the exercise bicycle is of particular concern for promoting the market consumption, there is one major drawback for users having this compact exercise bicycle. Because the transmission assembly within the exercise bicycle is compact and fully enclosed inside the casing, the user will have to remove the casing first to proceed to maintenance. Sometimes, the maintenance work is not able to be performed in that the transmission assembly of the exercise bicycle is still further concealed in a housing. Therefore, the user will have to go through a series of dismantling operations until the specific part is exposed to enable maintenance or repair.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved modular transmission assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.